The Last Queen
by Dreamer119
Summary: After an incident which parts Anna and Yoh, things are never the same. Anna loses her sanity and her heart when she joins forces with a dark foe but has she truly stopped loving Yoh? First loves are unforgettable… A X Y pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

Okay before I get any flames complaining about what the story is about and why it's written this way keep in mind that it's the point of view of the main character is insane as you may notice if you continue reading. 

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king; please don't sue me I have student loans to pay off lol. 

The Last Queen

Summary: After an incident which parts Anna and Yoh, things are never the same. Anna loses her sanity and her heart when she joins forces with a dark foe but has she truly stopped loving Yoh? First loves are unforgettable… A X Y pairing.

Chapter one

Alone

The darkness that's all I ever see, that's all I want to see. It's cold today but it's always cold even when the sun shines through the bars and for a period of the day light enters my cell. Although I never sit in the light no.. never…. I always sit in the darkness. The darkness is my friend when I'm in the light I want to scream, run and hide but in the darkness I can pretend it never happened. I can have conversations with him and imagine our lives together but it's too late now…too late.

I don't cry anymore I just dream, dream of what could have been, all the ifs. To be honest I don't miss my freedom, I'm actually comforted by the solitude and every night I sleep peacefully although the screams that surround this hell are never ending. What I truly miss is him, his smile, his eyes I miss everything about Yoh. 

"_Anna….Where did all that blood come from? Are you hurt?...did you hurt someone?_

"_What have you done!" _

"_How could you have done this? Answer me Anna!"_

Stupid memories they never leave me in peace but some of them make me smile I did what I did for him for us….So what if I did kill her, she had it coming no one but no one hurts him! He's mine…he was mine before I was even born….we belong together. 

It's been seven years since I've been here; I haven't seen another living soul since the shaman council decided that I was a threat to society, that bitch was the threat to society! They decided to lock me up and throw away the key. 

Ha those idiots I could have escaped years ago but these years in solitude have helped me perfect my techniques I now know that I can be the shaman queen. I'm just waiting ….just waiting for him no not for Yoh he turned his back on me, he refused to look into my eyes…he refused to speak to me after that night because of her did he love her? Maybe he did.. maybe he didn't but he knew that he was mine…everything I did for him had to count for something. I'm just like any human being I want to be loved…needed like I needed him but she….tha..that bitch! I remember the taste of her blood hmm….it was bitter how ironic she pretended to be sweet and perfect.

No I know that's he's coming soon…I know he needs me I know it he will come and make me an offer I won't refuse….it's too late because he is coming back but this time stronger I can feel his power growing every second..Its.. darker and more twisted than ever….he will need an army because….this time it will end for good…everything…the world will be covered in darkness the 

blood of the innocent will spill because this is the end the end of the world. I can feel the excitement run through my veins finally Yoh my only love and only hate will feel what true pain feels like.


	2. Chapter 2: It begins

The Last Queen

Chapter 2

It begins

I miss real food not this shit that they feed us every day and every night…. It's fun hearing the screams of grown men at all hours of the day their not all insane well not yet.. I like to use them as practice targets…its quiet fun making them scream.

I think he's on the move …it's been a week now…I wonder what kind of army he's managed to collect by now?... his last army was pathetic but this time he's out for blood I can't hardly contain my excitement what fun. The time is nearing…the time for the shaman king tournament. This tournament is going to be unforgettable…hmm…. I wonder if they suspect anything I doubt it this time he's going to take them by surprise they won't even know what hit them until it's too late. 

I can't wait to see Yoh's face not only because I want to hurt him but also because I miss him I miss him so much it hurts. Huh…I can still cry but why….I have stopped feeling regret, guilt or any human emotion I think it's because of him…when the pain got too much he took it away just like that he took away the pain. He spoke to me when Yoh turned he's back at me…spoke to me from the darkness of hell…he was my only friend.. a friend that didn't judge me…he showed me the way and I'm willing to die for him ….I am willing to walk through the darkness and heat of hell for him the future shaman king.

Can you smell it? I can someone just died I wonder who…it doesn't matter…nothing really does. He's coming…he's coming for me… Hao. I felt something grab me from behind I knew it was him he grab my chin and kissed my lips. He whispered into my ear "Are you ready Anna the time has come" he kissed my neck and before I knew it I wasn't in the cell anymore I was somewhere else I've never been before. It was dark just as dark as my cell but I knew we weren't alone no the room was surrounded by a thick dark aura. 

I knew it was his army. He broke my train of thought when he spoke "My Followers the time has come prepare yourselves for war" he just laughed it was a truly insane laugh, I could hear silent whispers and some laughter for a moment I felt regret and fear what kind of monsters have Hao gathered but those feelings disappeared in less than a second and I just smiled.

I wasn't allowed to leave the so called safe house what is safe about being in a house when the monsters are already inside. That night I was able to sleep on a real bed with a mattress I've forgotten how it felt to sleep on a bed and I also looked at myself in the mirror… it's been seven years.. I look so different I didn't recognize myself , my hair was longer it was past my knees it really grew so fast….my facial features looked more mature, I was taller.. very tall not as tall as Hao but tall enough I have the body of a grown woman which remains me how truly old I am now.

Hao come into my room and gave me something new to wear I have been wearing the same dress that I wore on my last night of freedom and sanity. Yoh do you still think about me? Have you gotten married..Do you have children…. are you going to protect them? So much death and suffering will soon begin. I feel like I should warn him but I can't betray Hao he's my only friend and Yoh betrayed me but I still love him. There is a knock at the door an unfamiliar voice says "Lady Anna we will be leaving in 20 minutes" Lady Anna? How strange… oh yeah I remember now that's how Hao introduce me to..those monsters. 

I look at the mirror I'm wearing the dress Hao gave me it shows too much flesh for my liking but what does it matter. As I walked out of the safe house the sun hurts my eyes and its starts to happen…the memories they flood back I want to cry, scream or run but I can't…let Hao's followers those monsters see any weakness in me. I'm satisfied when I managed to grab hold of one of Hao's followers and I break his neck. No one says anything they all fear me now they know what I'm capable off. 

Hao always has his arms around me…he never lets go of me what is he afraid of that I'll fall of his spirit or that I'll run back to his brother…hmmm we are getting closer to the tournament I don't know what Hao's game plan is.. it could only be two options we all walk in there and start killing shaman after shaman or we take part in the tournament. He doesn't say a word he just sits their holding me tighter.

I don't like him touching me I only want Yoh to do that but it's impossible. Will I be able to live with myself once Yoh dies… will it be okay? We start to near the village where the tournament will be taking place I can feel the excitement in air… the monsters are cheering…blood thirsty animals just like me….


	3. Chapter 3: Yoh

The Last Queen

Chapter 3

We land just outside the village and Hao begins to assign the monsters to different roles from spying and steal to assassinations of all the council elders. The war is beginning and the world doesn't stand a chance… I soon get bored since Hao doesn't give me a mission..he's keeping me near him always beside him but I want to get my hands dirty I want to taste blood again why should the monsters have all the fun. 

Hao sits beside me in deep thought while I stare at the sky and wonder how it will feel when the last spark of light leaves Yoh's eyes. I know that Yoh will die may not today but very soon. Yoh is no much for Hao anymore not only because his more powerful but because he has me. 

I wonder if he has ever loved me or even cared just a little bit. What I can't understand is why I have to love him so much that I was willing to kill another human being for him..Why did he reject me afterwards I was just helping him..i was making the world a better place by getting rid of that whore she didn't deserve him. Why..Why the hell did he have to fall in love with her when he had me I was willing to die for him… I always hoped that he secretly loved me in his own way but he had to fall in love with that bitch. 

I know something that Yoh doesn't know… that she was with child whose child I don't know but I know that it wasn't his. I know that she was sleeping with another I saw her…that disgusting whore how could she cheat on Yoh when he gave her the love he could never give me! How can she just throw that away like it was trash. 

It was dawn when the monsters returned and Hao ordered a massacre, he wanted them to kill all the weak shaman and to gather the survivors in the main battle field. The monsters left on their mission and an evil grin appeared on Hao's face Kami this man loved death more than he liked groping me.

I couldn't think anymore not because of my excitement or Hao's but because there were too many screams in the air. It's like music to my ears and apparently it turns Hao on what a freak he pushes me on to solid ground and begins to kiss me, his kisses are rough and his tongue feels like there is a snake in my mouth it's disgusting. I want to push him away but I can't because I belong to him, his hand start to wonder to my knee and I just look at the sky and try to think about something else. 

My new dress is around my neck while Hao kisses his way up to my breasts then he just stops and pulls my dress down..the screams have stopped. We got up from the ground when one of the monsters arrived. 

This particular monster is merely a child, her name is Noriko she looks like a normal little girl but if you look into her eyes you would see something so horrible that it would plague your dreams forever. She's covered in blood from head to toe but I know that none of it is hers… she tells Hao that the mission was accomplished. He grins and we get on his fire spirit… we soon land in the middle of the battle field and their are only less 20 shamans remaining. I can't see Yoh but I know his among them. I can smell their fear and their blood it's a delightful smell. "Welcome to the last day of your lives" damn Hao is so dramatic I roll my eyes and smile. 

"The real tournament will start now, a shaman from each side will step forward and fight to the death if a particular shaman refuses to kill their opponent they will both die by my hand is that clear" his reply was silence. Damn Hao is such an idiot this is what got him killed last time. I told him that he was wasting his time and we should just kill them all in one strike we had a world to conquer. He smile and told to be patient what a jackass. 

He looked away from me and spoke to the crowd once again this time he said " little brother show yourself we have some unfinished business" I held my breath I was going to see Yoh after so long, i couldn't help shivering with anticipation I looked among the crowd for a familiar face but I didn't see him. Did something happen to him, did he stop being a Shaman where the hell was he! 

A very familiar voice interrupted my train of thought, the voice said " Hao I wouldn't allow you to kill any body else" I turned around to see him standing on a roof of a small house with his group of friends around him they all looked pissed off. They all seem older but I could still recognize them damn Yoh looked so grown up and attractive. 

He looked away from Hao and looked at me for a second our eyes met before I knew what was going on Ren was going straight for Hao with the intent of killing him, I don't know what the hell Hao was thinking at that moment but he didn't do a single thing to defend himself I managed to seal Ren within my beads before he got close enough, he fell to the floor and I placed my left foot on his throat determined to crash it when Hao came behind me and whispered into my ear not to ruin his plan. Bastard doesn't let me have any fun! 

During the third battle I noticed that I couldn't see Yoh anywhere and his friends were arguing among each other. Some of his friends looked anxious, some looked scare and the rest looked nervous what the hell was going on and where was Yoh! 

Thanks for the reviews so far! I know the ending of this chap is kind of boring but I promise to update tomorrow! 


	4. Chapter 4: First kiss

AN: Hey fellow fans! Thanks for the great reviews and support! Sorry about my crap spelling so far lol anyways here is the chap I promised! Hopefully I can update every day for the next two weeks! 

Lemon Alert! Fellow fans this is my first ever lemon so it might suck! Prepare yourselves! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Last Queen

Chapter 4

First kiss

Twenty minutes have passed and no sign of Yoh…did he run away? No that's impossible Yoh is the self proclaimed champion of the world he wouldn't run away…what the hell was going on…did they have some kind of secret plan to bring down Hao. What the hell is wrong with Hao, he still hasn't noticed that Yoh is missing; I'm starting to think that Hao may not be as powerful as I first thought …something isn't right with him. 

Before I knew what was happening my surrounding disappeared for half a second and all I saw was a white light then I was in some kind of cave. In that cave the six council members which were killed earlier that day were standing behind a large wooden table. What the fuck is going on why did these spirits transport me into a cave! 

Not long after a female council member spoke "Anna we have summoned you here to plead and to make you see reason…. You can not let Hao destroy the shaman community and the world. They continued begging and lecturing and to be honest I couldn't care less I began imagine the kind of crown I would get once I was a queen. 

At some point they noticed that I wasn't listening and they just disappeared. However I was in a cave in Kami knows where! The cave could be miles underground, how the hell was I going to get out of this bloody cave! That when I heard a very familiar voice when I turned around I saw Yoh leaning against the wall of the cave with his arms folded against his chest damn he looked so sexy I wanted to jump him and do unmentionable things to him. "They make a reasonable argument" said Yoh all of a sudden, I just stared at him.. I swear that I could feel the drool trailing from my chin. 

Silence remained between us for a very long time we just stared at each other eyes and then something just snapped inside Yoh he was coming straight at me I had no idea what the hell he was going to do until he graded the back of my head and kissed me! I was in heaven I've fantasised about this moment since I was 12 and finally it was happening! I could die happy now hehehe I'm so giddy I feel like a school girl I swear I can see stars. I kissed him back with everything I had, he placed a hand on my hip and pulled me towards his body…he held me very tightly against his body I could feel everything I mean everything! 

He began to place gentle kissed along my throat I've never felt anything more amazing in my whole entire life I was moaning so loudly…Yoh started kissing me again passionately on the lips and he slowly began leading me somewhere without releasing his lips from mine. I felt something hard behind me then Yoh pushed me down on to the hard object…I realised it was the table that the council has previously been standing behind before I knew what was going on Yoh graded my left leg 

and wrapped it around his waist…I put my arms around him and pulled him down to kiss me everything was so intense I still couldn't believe that Yoh had kissed me and now we were about to have sex on the shaman council's table! 

I wrapped my right leg around his waist and pulled him closer to me…I could feel his hard member against me it was such a great feeling that I moaned his name loudly. Apparently that made him more excited and he took my dress off in a blink of an eye, I slowly began to unbutton his shirt while he tried to take my bra off, I traced my figures along his muscles and slowly kissed his smooth chest after some time he managed to take my bar off … he pushed me on to the table and laid on top of me… I wanted him so much that moment.

He looked into my eyes for a while but his expression was unreadable, he kissed me gently on the lips and began to kiss my neck once again his left hand had graded my leg and wrapped it around his waist I did the same thing with my right leg. 

Suddenly I felt something so incredible that I threw my neck back Yoh on kissing my breast hmmm this was truly amazing….he placed his mouth on my left nipple and me began to suck it very slowly then used his tongue to lick the tip oh my god I had no idea what an orgasm felt like but it couldn't be better than this feeling. He did the same thing to my other breast and began to trail down very slowly i felt his hands grab the sides of my underwear and pull them off while he did that I couldn't believe that in a couple of minutes Yoh and I would be one! 

He parted my legs and got between them once again I have no idea at what point he took his pants off and to be honest I couldn't care. He kissed me very passionately and thrust inside of me I can't believe how something so wonderful could hurt so much I couldn't stop the tears falling…. Yoh had a shock expression on his face and whispered "Sorry". 

To be honest fuck the pain I had the love of my life inside of me I could take the fucking pain I told him to move, the rhythm was very slowly, Yoh was moaning so loudly… at least someone was having fun. His pace began to increase and it began to feel amazing, I began to shake I have no idea what was going on and then I felt this feeling creep up from my toes to my head it was amazing, Yoh continued to thrust for a couple of minutes until he came inside of me, he moaned my name…it was amazing!

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face this was officially the happiest moment of my life, Yoh was still on top me and he slowly whispered "I love you Anna". That's the moment I realised what was going on, why the council had summoned me to an underground cave, why Yoh was there and why we just had sex…fuck I don't want to believe it…it will break my heart knowing that this was all part of some plan to defeat Hao so I won't believe it call me an idiot or whatever you want but the man I've loved since I was a child just told me that he loved me! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay what do you think! Was the lemon really crap? lol anyways thanks for taking the time to read my story and review! I'll be updating tomorrow afternoon hopefully 


	5. Chapter 5: Her

The Last Queen

Chapter 5 : Her

We laid on that table for some time until Yoh broke the silence, he said "Why?" a normal person would have responded "What" but I knew exactly what he was asking. Which was why did I kill her, I stopped staring at the top of the cave and I looked into his eyes I could see that he still cared about that whore. I could be cruel and tell him the truth why but it'll break his heart and no matter how much I wish to hurt him psychically sometimes I don't want to hurt him emotionally. A flesh wound can heal but an emotionally scar can't ever be healed; it can be forgotten but never healed. I'm a firm believer that if you love someone you'll protect them no matter the cost. 

I know deep inside that this is the first and last time I will be alone with Yoh so I'm going to take advantage of the situation. I turned to face him and I started to kiss him, he wasn't expecting it so he didn't kiss me back straight away. I began to trace his face with my figures and my lips, I turned my attention back to his mouth when I started to kiss him passionately and I climb on top of him and I sat down on his waist…he placed his hands on my hips. 

I broke the kiss and I whispered close his ears "Your mine" and I started to kiss on the neck, apparently I touched a sweet spot and he started to moan like crazy I couldn't help it but smile. in between the moans he managed to say "I'm...not…yours" damn that broke my heart but I still continued, soon after I got bored of just kissing his neck so I started to move down. 

Hmmm his chest is amazing he'll put a Greek God to shame, he's perfect ….I trace every line with my figures and my lips, I have no idea what goes on in his mind but at some point when I was kissing his chest he said "Your mine but I'm not yours" I stopped and I looked up at him. We looked into each others eyes, his words began to sink in and I realised what he truly meant was that I loved him but he could never love me. 

I couldn't help what happened… next tears began to fall from my face and I whispered a question which has been on my mind since the day I found out that he was dating that whore "Why her and not me" I know that's a stupid and childish question but I wanted to know why he loved that whore so much and why he couldn't love me.

He responded "She was sweet, kind and she cared about me" She cared about you! Ha don't make me laugh if she cared so much why was she humping a thirty year old in a public place! He continued "You were always cold" I was trying my best to stop crying but I've always been so weak when it comes to Yoh. 

I was hoping that all my tears could wash the pain away…I felt him kiss me on my forehead and he placed his arms around me and held me tight. This was my dream to be held like this… to feel secure and loved for once in my life, I whispered "Thank you" and he held me tighter, I spoke to him once more " I will die for you Yoh" he replied " that isn't necessary" and grinned. I haven't seen him grin in over seven years and I smile at him.

Out of the blue he says "Anna you are so beautiful…I just wish things would have been different between us" I reply "So do I" he kissed me gently and he said "it's time to go, get dressed", I just followed his orders.. I felt so emotionally drained.

We reappeared in the desert; I could see the outline of the shaman village at the distance. The sun shines so brightly that the craziness that I get after I have been in the dark or in semi darkness for a long period of time reawakens. The memories start to emerge… my head starts to hurt like crazy all I can see are the memories of that fateful day, the faces of all those who I have killed, the guilt got so much to bear that I fell to the ground and I hugged my legs, I started to shaking and whisper incoherent. 

Yoh was so shocked that he just stood there until something clicked, he rushed over and held me, he asked me "what was wrong" in a panic voice. At the far distance I could hear some footsteps running towards our direction, I heard Hao's voice "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER" he screamed at Yoh.

* * *

Hey guys sorry this chapter is a bit late and a bit uneventful but trust me when I say that tomorrow's chapter is going to be better! Thanks for the reviews! 


	6. Chapter 6:Reality

Hey Party people! Sorry that it's taken over a year to update! I've writers block! But I'm back now and I will try to finish the story before the end of the summer, enjoy this long waited chapter and thank you to all my loyal readers!

Chapter 6

Reality

Hao pushed Yoh out the way, all I could see were those terrible memories I could feel my tears trailing down my cheek, every passing minute it was getting worse, the head ache I couldn't control myself anymore I was in so much pain, I just screamed. I could hear Hao's voice telling me to snap out of it, the ground began to shake uncontrollably then I heard Hao say "I'm sorry Anna" sorry? Why would he be sorry? I saw his fist coming towards my face and well everything I saw afterwards was darkness.

When I woke up I was laying beside a tree, I couldn't feel Hao presences around me, I remembered what happened with Yoh, it replayed over and over again, fine it wasn't all good but I got the chance to make love with the man I would do anything for and I couldn't help it but smile for once I felt true happiness.

I felt as though that whore never existed, that I wasn't imprisoned and that I've never felt the cold stab of jealousy and rejection. I felt like a normal girl but the dream shattered when I heard Hao's demanding and cold voice say "Where did you go and what did you do with my brother?" I couldn't look at him; I knew that if he saw my eyes he would know.

He grabbed my arm and shouted " Look at me, Anna" I couldn't, I was afraid that he would kill me, he shouted again "LOOK AT ME!" so I did look at him, at that moment I saw something that I didn't know existed within Hao... emotion for that nanosecond I could swear it was Yoh who I was looking at.

Hao began shaking with anger and he lifted his hand, I knew what would happened next, I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the slap but it never come instead I felt his lips pressed against mine, hard.

He pressed me against his body, his lips parted from mine and he said "your mine" he kissed me again, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to push him away but I was afraid of what might happen, instead I just stood there as the cold shock of reality reminded me what I was, what I have done and what I would always be.

However something inside me snapped into place and I couldn't take it, the idea of just standing their letting Hao do what he wanted with me, disgusted me to no ends and I pushed him away with all my might. I could see the anger in his face but I wasn't afraid anymore, I wasn't afraid of dying because now I had a beautiful memory to hold on to and i wouldn't let him replace Yoh's touch and caresses I would rather die.

Hao said "You fucking BITCH it's okay for my brother to have you but I can't! Was Yoh their when you were sinking into despair and fear, did he ever say a comforting word, has he never loved you? Of course he doesn't who would have you Anna? You might be beautiful but your evil to the core you're just like me a soulless monster! Have you forgotten the blood that's on your hands? Yoh would never forgive you! I know my brother very well and I know that while he was making love to you he was thinking of HER! He prefers a dirty whore to you isn't sad that --"

I couldn't take it anymore I shouted at the top of my lungs "STOP!", Hao responded "The truth hurts doesn't" he smirked, "Don't worry Anna, I forgive you because I know that sooner or later you will see Yoh for what he really is a sad blind little boy, he won't ever appreciate a woman like you and you will love me Anna mark my words".

I know this chapter was short but bear with me while I try to get back into the story. I'll try and update within the next three days I promise! 


	7. Chapter 7 Letting Go

Hey random people or person that still read this, first of all I would like to apologize for the years its taking me to update. Of course now its summer and I'm unemployed so I have all the time in the world to finish this fan fiction. I rewrote chapter 7 it was a bit crap i hope this version is better! Thank you for reading my fan fiction and for your reviews! X

Chapter 7- Letting go

_I couldn't take it anymore I shouted at the stop of my lungs "STOP!", Hao responded "The truth hurts doesn't" his smirked, "Don't worry Anna, I forgive you because I know that sooner or later you will see Yoh for what he really is a sad blind little boy, he won't ever appreciate a woman like you and you will love me Anna mark my words"._

He's hand reached out and grasped my hair tightly hurting me in the process, his face was centimetres away from mine and he whispered in pure anger "I will kill Yoh and you will be standing by my side Anna as my queen, the last Shaman queen". Instantly my eyes looked into his, how could I be the last queen, what was Hao up to? What was he planning? A shocking thought came to my mind what if Hao was going to destroy the world?

I responded "What do you mean the last queen?" he smirked then kissed my lips softly " The world will burn beneath our feet all those disgusting and worthless humans that have caused us so much pain and suffering will all burn! It starts now". He summoned his fire spirit quickly jumped on to it and was gone in a matter of seconds.

I was left in a state of shock, no matter how many people I have killed, no matter how much blood I had on my hands I couldn't let the world be destroyed. Life may have been cruel and harsh for me but billions didn't deserve to suffer in such a way. Hao has to be stop somehow, he is so powerful but so am i.

There was only one way to destroy Hao and that was scarifying my own life...all of a sudden I was overcome with emotions I felt profoundly sad of the life I could have had beside Yoh, the children, the warm kisses, the smiles and the laughter but life isn't always that kind even if I could have that life I'm broken and sadistic. I pushed my head backwards and I looked at the sky I screamed at the top of my lungs all the pain and grief that I felt in my chest, I fell to my knees and sobbed into my hands.

Accepting my mortality was not a hard task however accepting the fact that the last speck of hope I had deep down in my heart would be extinguish truly hurt. That speck of hope held what was left of my sanity, the hope of a future with Yoh. I closed my eyes tightly and ignore the pain in my knees and with a heavy heart I let go of that speck of hope which represented my future, my love and my sanity...

I wiped the tears from eyes and slowly began to rise from my knees; the heavens could feel my pain they wept for me because what was left was nothing but an empty shell of what could have been a great friend, wife and queen.

Today I'm going to die.

Thanks for your time and reviews. Next chapter will be uploaded by Wednesday!


End file.
